Raven - My Story
by DualSix
Summary: Raven walks you along his story as the life of an RF and what his brothers along with his nasod Arm Chrona (I couldn't come up with a name for the arm so I just borrowed one from another story I wrote ; - ;) have been hiding from him this whole time. What happens after Raven uses the final Skill of the the Reckless Fist a 2nd time? Yay, cussing Raven and Add
1. Chapter 1

Raven – Reckless Fist  
Elsword – Lord Knight  
Rena - Night Watcher  
Aisha – Void Princess  
Eve – Code: Empress  
Chung – Tactical Trooper  
Add – Lunatic Psyker  
Elesis – Blazing Heart  
Lu/Ciel – DreadLord Noblesse  
Ara – Yama Raja

 **Hiya guys! ; - ;**

 **Raven: What's wrong with you? . -.**

 **I have no idea :I**

 **Elsword: This author is unkown Raven...Kill it!**

 **W-Wha I do!**

 **Eve: You never finished something? = w=**

 **Ooooo I should huh?**

 **Elsword: Ima coming for yew author!**

 **Stay away Elboy! *run awey***

Ugh, where should I start with this? I guess I should start with what my name is, where I come from, my background, and all those other types of things. But, they seem kinda lame to me. Everyone does it in class, but I'm introducing myself to someone other than my classmates and the normal people I talk to. I'm introducing myself to you. So here goes nothing. Hey, my name's Raven Corvus. Uh..I was born as a Reckless Fist, and some people call me Reckless Raven, but they end up in a wall when they do. Yes, anyone does. Some people don't call me that though. Some call me Rave, Ravie…dammit Rena, uh Raven, scary person and some other name. Hm…ah, it was former leader of crow mercenaries. That group was disbanded a couple of years ago because my brother Edan and Valak killed them all. I mean I didn't tell them to do it, they just wanted to go! They stormed into the Lanox Military base and tried to do something stupid as always, and since my two brothers were there on duty, they cut them down. I look up at the sky and try to think of something else to say until a red and a blonde bomb in my privacy.

"Yo Raven!" That's Elsword. The red head that's part of the red knight's. Pretty funny person once you get to know him, and he's pretty skilled too. Although some purple headed woman tends to disagree, even though he saved her life like a thousand times or something during invasions at school.

"Hiya Raven!" That's Chung. The blonde that everyone falls head over heels with. He doesn't want people to know that he was part of the royal Hamel family, yes that's their name here, so he changed it to Sieker. I mean it makes sense if a family disowns you right? He's pretty tanky and what not, and he's nice as well so I guess that's why he calms everything down…

"What do you two want?"

"Lunch is almost over, and we couldn't find you!" Elsword screamed. "You could've told us you were gonna be up here! It's boring down there with Aisha and them. They just ignore us!"

I look over at Chung who nods. "Yep, it's like we aren't even there Raven! But look, Add followed us here!"

I look over at the door to see an albino struggling to get up the last step to the school rooftop. "God dammit I fucking hate these stairs…"

"Hey Add!" I send him a 'Hi' hand, and he returns it. "So, what are we gonna do today? I mean it's a Friday."

"Hm…" Elsword don't you dare say something about going to the beach. Last time we went there was a crowd of girls from everywhere in Elder that was chasing us. I swear we didn't even touch the water… "I guess we could go see what's around town guys. We get out early today right?"

Add finally crawled out of the stairs of hell and sat down on his dynamos. "Ye. Once lunch is over we have like one more period that's half an hour and then we're out of school for like a week."

"Heh Hey! How about we go to the sport's arena and do random things!" I do not like where this is going… but… "And then we jump off the building in see who can make the biggest crater!" my body is telling me something else…

"Alright then!" I agree. "And then loser gets to treat the other people at Ignia's?"

"Jesus fucking Christ Raven!" Add yelled.

"What? Add is too afraid he's going to lose?~"

"Fawk no! You just made this thing a whole lot more interesting!" Heh. Hehehehehehe.

"Alright then. We'll meet up at the front gate and then go from there. Hm…"

"What is it Raven?" Chung asked.

"I think we're forgetting about somebody…"

"I think we're forgetting Ciel guys…?" Elsword asked. Everyone nodded. He was the one who always loved being the judge to our idiotic competitions. Plus he's also our friend, so why not?"

"Alright, I have him in my next class so I'll ask him if he wants to come along." Everyone nodded as the school bell rang for our next class. Well…at least I have no class next. I mean all we do in my next period is nothing because we're all caught up with our classes and excelling and all that other type of crap. This day can get a hell of a lot better!

This day just got horrible… So, the teacher Hoffman thought it was a good idea to put us in assigned seats from now on. Before we could sit where ever and I used to sit next to Ciel and we'd just make paper airplanes and see whose was better. I swear time would fly with paper airplanes flying across the room. But guess what? I'm sitting next to Aisha! THIS WOMAN ALWAYS WANT'S PEOPLE TO BE ON TASK AND NEVER LEAVES YOU ALONE! I can't make airplanes anymore or even look at Ciel because SHE WANT'S TO BUTT IN! LADY EL MAKE THIS PERIOD GO BY QUICKLY!

"So, can't make any more airplanes huh Raven?" Uughhhh…..someone kill me now… "Look! I can make dark energy planes! They're better than the paper planes you two make!" Great, she boasts and then tries showing off… I mean she's not that bad of a person but that and refusing to acknowledge what you can do to save the lives of others can affect her. JUST GO READ A BOOK OR SOMETHING WOMAN!

I feel a buzz come from my left arm. Seems like she's trying to tell me something. "Excuse me Hoffman, can I go to the library? There's something I want to stock up on."

"You can go ahead Raven." I stand up and make my way towards the door but something stops me.

"Teacher can I go to the library too!"

He sighed. "Yes Aisha. You can go too…"

I looked back at her and she mentally fist pumped. Fuck I know where this is going… I better get there quickly…

 **WHOOSH!**

Phew… luckily I can run long distances without getting tired for a while… "Now. Where can I go…?" I look around and find a corner with little no light in it. There's a good place to summon… I make my way to the corner and sit down with my back against the wall. Alright let's see what you want…

A dim lit area goes flows around Raven as he takes a step into his mind. He walks around, and see's book cases everywhere, some old looking tables here and there, and a giant red door with golden orbs on it. He walks in and sees a room with book's all over the walls except the ceiling, and the window in the far right side of the room where there's a bed.

"So, what is it this time Chrona?"

"Ah Raven! Come and sit over here!" Chrona. She's the one that was living inside the arm I was born with and now she and I share a mind and body, it's creepy but I'm getting used to it… She has the exact same hair as me, except hers is longer, and it's completely white. She has the same eye's as me and slightly shorter than me. She has the same promotional gear as me, and same eyes, so I guess she's the exact opposite of me.

"You only send a small buzz when there's something important. What is it?"

"Raven... Edan, Valak, and I think it's about time I tell you the final skill of a Reckless Fist…"

 **Well that wasn't too bad right? :I**

 **Elsword: I'll get yew one day Author...**

 **Aisha: WHY AM I THE ANNOYING ONE!**

 **Raven: Because you're Aisha?**

 **Aisha: So cruel... QwQ**

 **Exaggerate o3o**

 **Aisha: Shut it!**

 **Elsword: Woh, Author is sort of unknown now :D**

 **That make's it better how?**

 **Elsword: Debating if I should kill yew...**.w·


	2. Promise

"Raven…Edan, Valak, and I think it's about time I tell you the final skill of a Reckless Fist…" Chrona looked like she was hurt when she told me about it. It can't be that bad right…?

 **awheee :I**

 **Elsword: = w=**

 **Aisha: Please...no more qwq**

 **too bad :D**

 **Aisha: *cri in corner***

 **Eve: *Slap*You make Aisha cry. Be ashamed!**

 **Yes ma'am... qwq**

 **Rena: Author ima shoot yew if I don't get a part! TwT**

 **Raven halp?**

 **Raven: I refuse, you haven't even given Chung a part...**

 **Chung: *throwing grenades at a tree out of rage***

 **uh...he's busy with something :L**

"Well, what's the last skill? It can't be that bad right…?"

She clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Actually it can be that bad Raven. If you use it once, your body will shut down and you can go into a comma for about ages. The shortest a Reckless Fist has ever gone in a comma after using this skill is 3 months. The longest being 16 years and 5 months"

"That's it?" I looked at her dumbfounded. "3 months is really short Chrona. It's not that bad I guess…"

"Raven, a lot can happen in 3 months… Trust me on this one…"

I guess I touched on a very personal topic from her childhood… "What if I use it a second time? What happens then?"

"While using the skill a second time, you will experience an extreme strain… and then…death…shortly after the skill is finished. This skill is extremely powerful and can destroy any type of foe, but it does come with its consequences…" She placed her face in her hands and seemed like she was starting to cry.

I walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up with swollen eyes. "Don't worry. I won't use it a second time…Chrona."

"Raven…"

"I mean, I guess it'll come in handy once when the time comes right?" I hope so… "If I do use it once, then that'll be the last!" I smiled down at her.

"Promise…? Promise that you won't use it another time if you used it once?"

"Promise!" I feel a buzz on my right ear. "Well that's just fucking great. Who's disturbing me at this time!"

"Dunno, but you should hurry back. School's almost over, and if I remember correctly…you have to ask someone to be the judge and a contest to do!"

Crap…she's right. "I'll make sure I win!" I think so, Chung and that heavy ass armor might par with Chrona, and Add's teleport leg thingy could be a problem… Sorry Elsword but I don't have to worry about you.

"We'll both win this thing together Raven!" Chrona smiled brightly as I slowly returned to the library.

"Hellooooo? Anybody there!" You've got to be… SHITTING ME! "Raven!" How am I going to do this… Punch, calmly, or ignore…?

Punch: I could punch her but that'd be wrong…then the whole school would hate me. Plus Eve would kill me… So I guess punch is out.

Calmly: Wake up and try asking what she wants, but most likely she's going to ask what I was doing, and she won't stop until she finds out what she wants… I guess…

Ignore: Stand up and just walk back to class. Tell Ciel about judging and then go off to contest!

So much to choose from… so little time. Chrona help me!

'Uh…calmly?' she sweat dropped.

You know 'Ignore' would work too, but you are smarter than me… so 'Calmly' it is… I open my eyes and see Aisha looking down at me, pouting. "What do you want Aisha?" Please don't make me regret this… 'Ehehehe…you might Raven ^^ll' GODDAMMIT CHRONA, WHY!

"Well Raven! I've been calling your name for about 15 minutes already! WERE YOU…IGNORING ME!"

"Uh, no? I was sleeping?" Uh-oh…I just trapped myself…

"Oh really? Because that sleeping seems fake to me. What were you doing!"

"Nothing. Bye." I stand up and make my way back to class. On the way I hear running…Why won't you just leave me alone woman! "Why are you following me?"

"In case you didn't remember, we both have the same class"

"Right…" Sadly. I arrive at the class and make my way to Ciel. Luckily it's almost time to go, so everyone is standing up. "Ciel?"

"What is it Raven?" He turns around from his desk with his gun blades on his back.

"We're having a contest at Lanox sport's arena. Can you be the judge?"

"IF IT'S FOR THOSE CHALLENGES AND I CAN BE THE JUDGE, OF COURSE I CAN! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" He shouted shooting his gun blades in the air. "But… I can't… you see, my little sister Lu is coming this weekend, and I have to take care of her…sorry…"

Lu is actually pretty funny when she's with Ciel. All the other kids around her age are bratty to no end! But she knows how to get along with us, it's a wonder. "Why not just let her come? I mean, the losers will have to split the bill at Ignia's."

A spark came from Ciel's eyes, and he started shooting his gun blades everywhere. "RAVEN THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! WE CAN GO PICK UP LU WITH THE OTHERS!" He kept shooting everywhere in the class, somehow not hitting anyone…

"Yeah Raven! That's a great idea! Mind if I come?" Dear god… What in the blue fucks have I done…? Off in the distance I hear something get cut from Ciels gun blades.

 **Elsword: Nice one! You made me weak! D:**

 **oop? ^^ll**

 **Elsword: Raven! Let's kill it!**

 **Raven: Roger! *chases author with Elsword and Aisha***

 **Chung: I'm back :D *Comes back with tree* eh? Where'd he go?**

 **Rena: He's busy diededing right now. Please leave a message :L**

 **Chung: Where I put tree?**

 **Eve: He said he didn't want to give you a part so he had to keep you busy**

 **LIAR Eve!**

 **Eve: Call me a liar one more time. =w=**

 **"ono**

 **Chung: Author! *Uses HA and blows everything up***

 **Ara: Please excuse this interruption. We will be back shortly ^^ll**

 **Rena and Ara: Baiii~ :D**


	3. Lanox Sport's Arena! N Duo mustachies 3:

**Raven: Where have you BEEN! I'VE BEEN BORED TO NO END!**

 **Rena: You haf me Ravie~ :D**

 **Raven: Eehhh... =n=**

 **Rena: *Crai***

 **Ah~bout that... I was leveling you :D**

 **Raven: Sufficient excuse...FOR NOW 3:**

 **Elsword: I hate you, you make me weaks qwq**

 **Lu: Yay, I get to be with big bro! 3:**

 **Ciel: YEEE MORE COMPETITIONS~**

 **Anyways next chapters won't take as long as this one ^^ll**

 **Aisha: Please excuse Six's grammar**

"Oh-oh…There goes Hoffman's side hair…" Ciel whispered in my ear. We should probably run for two reasons…

1: Hoffman just lost hair because of Ciel and his random shooting with his gun blades.

2: Aisha just said that it's a great idea, and just asked if we mind her coming along…OF COURSE WE MIND!

"Psst," I whispered in Ciels ear "We should probably start running…right about….now..!"

"That would seem to be a very good idea…" He nodded.

"Alright…It's settled. RUUUNNNN!" I jumped over a few tables since these things look like a maze and Ciel did the same. We ran to the library and stopped to check if anyone was following us. Surely enough, Aisha was somehow sprinting and looked like she was going to pass out. And then there was Hoffman…I shit you not…he looks like a demon… I kneel and look forward. "Ciel. Operation: Phone call is being set. Are you ready?"

"Raven…you know we haven't done this since like…elementary right?" He asked with caution.

"I'm very well aware of that! If we can't commence this operation then we might not hear the end of it…! This is our only chance, plus we'll lose time if we don't meet them at the train to Lu's house…"

"Alright then." He climbed on to my back and I got up. Ciel why you so light…? "Operation: Phone Call start!"

Zoom! (I'm sorry I wus too lasy to explains... ; - ;)

We met Elsword and the others at the train station to Lu's. I swear I thought we were going to die back there… I guess I had a grim expression on while staring at the station floor because Add walked over.

"Raven, why so serious?" He shined a light under his face and smirked.

"Don' . ." Add you watch too many movies… "We almost died…"

"Whhhhaaaaaaa!" We almost got caught… "RAVEN WHO TRIED KILLING YOU TWO!" Elsword took out his sword and started swinging it around with stern eyes. "I'll cut them down!"

"Uh…we were being tailed by an annoying purple headed woman who wanted to come along…and a demonic looking Hoffman…"

"Oh no. Can't help you there. Demonic Hoffman and purple is a no go…OH LOOK! TRAIN IS HERE!"

"Choooo….!" The train halted to a stop and we went inside.

"Eh…guys?" What is it now? "Should we be worried that Aisha and the other girls are sitting in the other car from us?" Chung laughed nervously.

I looked over and holy fucks… he's right… Aisha, Rena, Ara, Elsword's sister, and…Eve…

"Move to the far end of this train. Go." We can evade them if we move to the far end of the cart we're in and sit down with our heads down…

Well we moved towards where we were supposed to go, but…they seem to have caught sight of us… "We're doomed…" Elsword groaned.

Maybe, but we can just ignore them. I think. Or maybe… "Add" He looked over at me with his head tilted in question. "When we're about to reach Lu's, you think you can send enough plasma discharge through the train to slow it down?"

"Pfft, consider it done" He cackled. Add please don't over-do it…

We neared the stop and it was time to lose these people. "Keep your heads down. Now Add, do it…!"

He placed his palm on the train floor and used a simpler version of the skill he calls Psychic Storm. Soon the whole train came to a slow halt with the lights out. Luckily he kept the PA on so the conductor can say to wait or something.

"Nice. Run!" I whispered. We opened the door on the ceiling and went up one by one. We jumped off and ran away from the train station towards Lu's. We eventually reached her house and collapsed on the lawn. Well at least they all did, I just bent over and caught my breathe. "Are you all ok?" They each gave a thumbs up.

Ciel twitched and jumped to his feet. "This feeling…I think…"

Someone opened the door and ran at us. "BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG BROOOOOOOOOOO!"

"LUUUU!" Ciel ran to her with open arms and caught her. These two can be mistaken for something else I swear… "Wait…Lu, you look different…"

"Hai! I cut my hair!" She gave off a huge smile. It looks like it did when she was in middle school… (Awww yeee that base Lu hair doe :I ) "So where we going today Ciel?"

"We're gonna be judges for a contest they're having!"

"YEEEE! CIEL WE'RE GONNA BE JUDGES!~"

"OH EM GEE! YEEEEE! LEGGO!" See what I mean? These two are like little kids when they're together. It's nice…

We made our way towards Lanox Sport Arena and went up to the roof while both Lu and Ciel were at the bottom. We all stood at the edge of the roof and I explained the rules. "Alright, you all know the rules?"

They shook their heads. "You're all hopeless… Alright. We can use any type of skill to make the biggest crater. But you have to land at the bottom. Winner and judges get treated by losers at Ignia's. Easy enough?"

"Hai!" They all shouted.

"I'll go first! I'll go first!" Chung raised his hand.

I nod. Please don't make a big crater… "Alright, Chung you go first!"

Chung walked towards the edge and slammed his cannon beside him. "Land Demolisher!" He sprinted off the edge of the building and shot a cannon ball from the bottom of his cannon for that small boost.

 **Earlier at the bottom**

Ciel wore a fake white mustache and sat a random table with his hands folded in front of tripod with a camera on it. "WELCOME TO ANOTHER SEGMENT OF IDIOTIC COMPETITIONS! I AM SO GLAD TO BE THE JUDGE FOR THIS COMPETITION AT LANOX SPORTS ARENA. I am accompanied by little sis…LU!"

"HAI HAI! Nice to be here big bro!" She waved at the camera with a fake mustache similar to Ciel's. "We have seen these four do so many competitions that really have been idiotic...but... What are we having today Big bro!"

"We are having a contest who can make the biggest crater from the roof of Lanox Sports Arena. They can use any skill and have to come in contact with the ground."

"We also forgot to mention that the winner and the judges get treated to Ignia's by the losers! So, who do you think is gonna win Big bro?"

"Hmm…That's a nice question Lu. Well we have Chung and his cannon, fear the cannon man. That thing is heavier than the man himself. We have Add, who can teleport at incredible speeds, even faster than a Raging Hoffman at max! Next we have Raven! Him and his arm can create gattling for that extra boost in time to turn over and head down for the ground!"

"You can't forget the red Ciel! Red can be dangerous if he puts energy into the game!" Lu smiled.

"You can't forget that Arma Blade! It can be deadly!~"

"Look! One of them went already!" Lu pointed at the sky and looked through her binoculars. "OH MY GOD IT'S CHUNG! LOOK AT HIM GO SHOOT A CANNON BALL FROM THAT CANNON FOR AN EXTRA BOOST! LET'S MOVE TO GO MEASURE WHEN HE HITS GROUND ZERO"

Ciel nodded and grabbed the tripod to head over the site.

"That dinner is gonna be mine!" Chung yelled as he turned upside down with full awakening on and shot a cannon ball from his cannon shooting him straight down. "RACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He caused a small earthquake around the area and made a crater in the ground causing dust to rise from the hole.

"H-How was that!"

Lu took out measure tape and rushed to the hole. "WOW! 30 FEET!"

"RAAAAHAHAHAHAHA BEAT THAT!" Chung walked out of the crater and it regenerated back to its normal state.

"30 feet? That's some crater Chung! Lu who's up next?"

"Ehhh….Add! We are gonna see some serious leg power big bro…"

"Right you are…those are about the strongest pair of legs we have ever seen…"

"Kukukukukuku…Are you two ready to lose? I fucking hope so!" He put his gloves on and smirked. "Particle Storm!"

"Crap…should've known Add was gonna use a speed enhancing skill…" Well crap. They all have some sort of skill to enhance their abilities... WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME CHRONA! _Relax Raven! We can still come out in first place you know?~'_ OOOOhhhhh! That's right, I can use that~

"Don't let yourself down that easily Raven! You can come in after me ok?" Elsword laughed.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER! LUKE AID ME!" Add reached the highest he could go and teleported down to the ground.

Lu grabbed a mic out of nowhere and started flailing. "WATCH OUT WATCH OUT WATCH OUT!" She saw Add hit the ground with his heel and created another crater. "AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! FEAR THAT LEG POWER!" "LU HOW BIG IS THE CRATER!" Lu ran to go measure. "45.75 feet big bro!"

"Jesus! You have to fear the mans legs…" He looked up at the sky and stroked his mustache with his eyes closed. "Welp, two more to go. Up next we have…" "Reddy!"

On top of the roof Elsword sighed. "IT'S ELSWORD! NOT REDDY!" "WHATEVER JUST GO REDDY!" He swung his sword and switched the shape of it. "Blunt Style"

"Hah? You can switch the shape of your sword?" What the f-

"Ye! I got this one in the bag! I think…I don't know…" Elsword stood next to me and slid his fingers along the flat side of his blade. "Armageddon blade – Type 2!"

Eh? Type two…? Elsword what have you been doing in your free time…?

 **Woh ' 0'**

 **Elsword: Wah? I have a type two Armageddon blade?**

 **SHHHHSHSHSHSH...**

 **Eve: *Slap* You child!**

 **B-Buh... qwq**

 **Eve: Are you... talking back to ME? *Glares and readies hand***

 **N-No... , _ ,**

 **Raven: Exactly. Science ~o3o)~**

 **Add: Science IS ALWAYS THE KEY! WE'RE DOING SCIENCE TODAY... YEEEEHEHEHEHEHE**

 **Wai? Bring back 'Add is lyfe' *^***

 **Aisha: He had too many movie marathons in 2 days... o -o**

 **Rena: SIX WAI YOU NO LET ME SPEAKEH TO RAVIE!**

 **Because he no like you? :I**

 **Rena: *Crai***

 **Ara: Ehehehe... Tune in next time~ ouo**

 **Elesis: IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A PART SOONER OR LATER IMA CUT YOU TO NO END = w=**

 **Fynnne you can do the ending .,.**

 **Elesis: That's better! You just bought yourself another 3 weeks~ *Ahem* Byeeee, plis rate and review~ w I'll make sure he doesn't take too long for part 4 = w=**

 **All: Thank you readers for readings! OuO**


End file.
